


Poem 1

by KallistoIndrani (Readingfanfics)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/KallistoIndrani





	

I wanna scream ' I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU.'

 

But all that comes out is ' How have you been?”

 

Waking up,after I dreamed a new episode of our lives together, is the saddest thing in the world.

 

You still hurt my soul. Did you know that you can do that?

 

Saying 'No' then was my biggest mistake and I'm waiting to confess that on my deathbed. Cause if I'm already dying I have nothing left to lose.

 

'I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU.'

 

It's one of the most said lines today but it seems like it's meaning less and less.

 

 

 

'NOTICE ME, NOTICE ME, NOTICE ME'

 

I'm practically begging you, any of you, to see me. Do you see me? Do you hear me?

 

If I scream any louder all the glass in the world will break. Maybe went you are standing on the shards, feeling them stick inside your skin, you'll finally see me?

 


End file.
